Endurance Celebrity Edition
by Obi-Wan Kenobi's Jedi Princess
Summary: The title says it all this is a celebrity edition of Endurance hosted by JD Roth.
1. Day 1, Right To Stay

11-13-06

Celebrity Endurance

Day 1, Right To Stay

JD ROTH: Today on a special season of Endurance, 20 contestants from all over the world came here to compete against each other for something very special and that is to become the Celebrity Endruance Champ.

TERRI: I'm Terri and I am an American who now lives in Australia.

GREG: I'm Greg and I am from Sydney, Australia.

DEEDEE: I'm Deedee and I am from Canada.

MURRAY: I'm Murray and I am from Sydney, Australia.

STEPHANIE: I'm Stephanie and I am an American who lives in Iceland most of the time.

JEFF: I'm Jeff and I am from Sydney, Australia.

JOSIE: I'm Josie and I am from Canada.

ANTHONY: I'm Anthony and I am from Sydney, Australia.

CORRINE: I'm Corrine and I am from Canada.

STEVE: I'm Steve and I am from Boyertown, PA.

MEG: I'm Meg and I am from Sydney, Australia and I am Murray's wife.

SPORTACUS: I'm Sportacus and I am from Reykjavík, Iceland. I am very athletic and I know that I am going to do well in this game.

MIKAELA: I'm Mikaela and I am from Sydney, Australia and I am Anthony's wife.

ROONEY: I'm Rooney and I am from Canada.

MICHELLE: I'm Michelle and I am from Sydney, Australia and I am Greg's wife.

MOE: I'm Moe and I am from Canada.

MARLENE: I'm Marlene and I am from Los Angeles, California.

ADAM: I'm Adam and I am from Los Angeles, California and Marlene is my wife.

AMBER: I'm Amber and I am from Apple Valley, California and I am Adam's little sister. I am a huge Endurance fan.

Z: I'm Z and I am from Canada.

JD: Welcome, I'm JD Roth. This is the first Endurance that I hosted with contestants that are from all over the world and that most of you are adults. You are going to need 14 Endurance Pyramid Pieces to become the Celebrity Endurance Champ. Those 14 pyramid pieces are: Commitment, Courage, Discipline, Leadership, Luck, Perseverance, Strength, Heart, Knowledge, Trust, Ingenuity, Teamwork, Friendship and the newest one added this season is Karma. Those huts over there are where you are going to stay while you are here. Those huts has no electricity, no showers and only a piece of wood to sleep on. By the way those huts only have room for 7 girls and 7 guys that means 6 of you are going home today. We only promise that you will get here we didn't promise that you all were staying here. Some of you are also going to have to survive the Temple of Fate. The winner of the Temple Missions gets to send any two teams to go to the Temple of Fate. Two teams go up but only one team comes back. So, now why don't you all go see where you are going to be staying? I will see you later for the "Right To Stay" challenge.

So all 20 contestants went to go see their huts. First the girls.

THE GIRLS: Oh, my god!!

AMBER: This is so cool.

TERRI: This is so totally awesome.

Then over with the guys in their hut.

THE GUYS: Oh, my god!!

GREG: This is really great.

SPORTACUS: This feels just like home.

Outside with all the contestants. First Terri and Amber are talking in private.

TERRI: So Amber if you make it past the Right To Stay challenge who do you want as your partner?

AMBER: I really don't know because there are so many good guys here. But I do know that I want Greg as my partner.

TERRI: Why do you want Greg as your partner, Amber?

AMBER: Well don't tell anyone this but if I won the Partner Selection game that is if the winner of the Partner game gets to choose all the teams and I won I would put me with Greg because I really don't want Greg to be with Michelle. Who do you want as your partner Terri that is if you make it past today's Right To Stay challenge?

TERRI: I think that I would want Steve as my partner.

AMBER: Why Steve?

TERRI: I really have no idea why.

Now all the contestants are talking to one another.

ADAM: I think that I am going to do well in today's Right To Stay challenge and I just know that my little sister Amber is going to be the first one to get eliminated.

AMBER: I don't think so Adam. I know that I am going to do very well in today's Right To Stay challenge.

Now the 20 contestants are walking up to see JD for the Right To Stay challenge.

JD: In a few minutes 6 of you are going to be going home and the rest will become the 14 official Endurance Players. So do you all want to know what you are going to be doing.

GROUP: YEAH!!

JD: Well you are going to have to trust in your sense of balance as you are going to be balancing on those beams that are behind me. All you have to do is stand on there and try and not to fall because the first 3 girls and the first 3 guys to fall in the water will be eliminated. Well there is a twist and that is you have to have one foot on the beam at all times.

GROUP: gasp

JD: As always it's ladies first.

Then all the girls got ready on the beams with both feet on the beams then after JD said "Go" they all took one foot off of the beam.

JD: Ladies are you ready!?

THE GIRLS: YEAH!!

JD: On your mark, get set, GO!!

As time went by JD kept yelling out how long the girls were balancing on the beams and then JD said.

JD: There went Josie the first girl to go home.

Then a few more mintues went by and then the second girl fell off.

JD: Oh, there went Corrine. When one more girl falls we will have the 7 girls who will become Endurance Players.

In the meantime all the guys are cheering for the girls and encouraging them to not fall.

JD: Marlene just fell. The 3 girls that are going home are Josie, Corrine and Marlene. The other 7 girls are now an official Endurance Player.

The 7 girls that all made it are celebrating. The 3 girls that got eliminated are disappointed.

JOSIE (on being eliminated): I know that I could have done a whole lot better but I just couldn't keep my balance. I wished that I could've stayed on longer.

CORRINE (on being eliminated): I wished that I could've made it past this but you know you can't always get what you want.

MARLENE (on being eliminated): I should have stayed on there longer because I just know that my husband Adam is going to become an Endurance Player and I really don't want another girl getting him as a partner.

AMBER (on becoming an Endurance Player): I can't believe I made it past the Right To Stay challenge. I just had a feeling that I will do very well in the challenge because I have really great balance.

JD: Guys, it is your turn now and those girls out there were very impressive.

Then all the guys got ready on the beams with both feet on the beams then after JD said "Go" they took one foot off of the beam.

JD: Guys are you ready!?

THE GUYS: YEAH!!

JD: On your mark, get set, GO!!

As time went by JD kept yelling out how long the guys were balancing on the beams and then JD said.

JD: There went Rooney the first guy to be going home.

Then a few more mintues went by and then the second guy fell off.

JD: There goes Moe into the water and the second guy to go home.

In the meantime all the girls are cheering the guys on and encouraging them not to fall.

JD: Adam just fell. The 3 guys that are going home are Rooney, Moe and Adam. The other 7 guys are now an official Endurance Player.

The 7 guys that all made it are celebrating. The 3 guys that got eliminated are disappointed.

ROONEY (on being eliminated): Aw, man! I wished that I could have kept my balance longer then I did.

MOE (on being eliminated): I know that I could have kept my balance longer than I did.

ADAM (on being eliminated): I can't believe that my little sister made it and I didn't.

SPORTACUS (on becoming an Endurance Player): I had a feeling that I will make it this far. Hopefully that I would become the Endurance Champ, but we'll have to see what happens.

JD: Congratulations everyone, you 14 are now official Endurance Players. Tomorrow we will decide what teams you all are going to have for the rest of your stay here. Think about what partner you will want because I bet that the partner you end up with could either make or break it for you. Get a good night's sleep and I will see you tomorrow.


	2. Day 2, Partner Selection

Day 2, Partner Selection

JD: The winner of today's partner section mission has the power to choose who is on each team including their own team. You are going to have to walk on that thin metal bar that is behind me for as long as you can and if you fall off you are out. The last one to stay dry wins. So are you ready!?

GROUP: YEAH!!

JD: Then on your mark, get set, GO!!

After JD said "Go" they are walked back and forth on that metal bar and after a few mintues the first girl fell and it was Stephanie.

JD: Stephanie you were the first one to fall and now you have to come over here and wait with me.

Then after a few more mintues some more people fell and they all kept falling until JD said who the winner was. Here is the order that they fell: Stephanie, Michelle, Jeff, Anthony, Mikaela, Murray, Meg, Z, Steve, Deedee, Terri, Greg, Sportacus.

JD: That's it we have a winner. Congrats, Amber you won.

AMBER (excited): YAY!!

JD: So Amber who are you going to choose as your partner?

AMBER: Well, I have decided to pick Greg as my partner.

When Amber pick Greg everyone was shocked.

_MICHELLE: I can't believe she did that she knew that I wanted Greg as my partner._

JD: So Amber and Greg what color do you want to be?

AMBER AND GREG (looking at each other): Yellow.

JD: So now as a team you and Greg are going to have to decide what the other teams are going to be? Let's start with the Red Team. Who is going to be the guy on the Red Team?

AMBER: We are going to put Murray on the Red Team.

JD: Who is going to be Murray's partner?

AMBER: Meg.

JD: Who is going to be the guy on the Purple Team?

AMBER: Jeff.

JD: Who is going to be his partner?

AMBER: Michelle.

JD: Who is going to be the guy on the Blue Team?

AMBER: Anthony.

JD: Who is going to be his partner?

AMBER: Mikaela.

JD: Who is going to be the guy on the Gray Team?

AMBER: Sportacus.

JD: Who is going to be his partner?

AMBER: Stephanie.

_STEPHANIE: I'm really glad that __Amber put me with Sportacus._

JD: Who is going to be the guy on the Orange Team?

AMBER: Z.

JD: Who is going to be his partner?

AMBER: Deedee.

JD: There is only one guy left Steve and tell him who his partner is?

AMBER: Terri.

JD: Everyone is now standing on their team color triangle. Yellow Team why don't you go and join them? Let me take a good look at this season's 7 teams. Later today I will award you with your first Pyramid Piece and let you know where the Grand Prize trip is going to be at.

After JD left the Teams everyone was talking about the partner selection.

MICHELLE: How could you do that to me Amber you knew that I wanted to be with Greg!?

AMBER: You never told me that you wanted Greg as your partner Michelle? By the way I really didn't want you to be with Greg. So just get over it.

TERRI: Amber thank you for putting me with Steve.

AMBER: You're welcome Terri.

Later that day they all went to go see JD.

JD: You all look great in your team colors. So now is the time that I give you your first Pyramid piece. For the Red Team your piece is Heart. For the Purple Team your piece is Perseverance. For the Yellow Team your piece is Trust. For the Blue Team your piece is Commitment. For the Gray Team your piece is Leadership. For the Orange Team your piece is Knowledge. For the Green Team your piece is Courage. Now for the Grand Prize trip. If you can make it all the way to the end you and your partner will be going to the Australian Outback to see all sorts of Australian animals like Kangaroos and any other Australian animals that lives in the Australian Outback.

AMBER: That is so cool. I have always wanted to go to Australia.

JD: Tomorrow we will see how well you do with your partners in tomorrow's mission. So get to know your partner's very well and get a good night's sleep and I will see you all tomorrow.


	3. Day 3, Endurance Mission 1, On One Foot

Day 3, Endurance Mission #1, On One Foot

MICHELLE: I am so nervous about today's mission. I have no idea how Jeff and I are going to do in this game. I hope that Jeff and I are going to go far in this game.

AMBER: I know that Greg and I are going to do very well in this game. I also have a feeling that we are going to go all the way.

Later the teams went to go see JD and to see what the Endurance Mission is going to be.

JD: Hey everyone. Today's Endurance Mission is called "On One Foot." The object of this game is that the girls will have to stand on one foot while the guys have to put these ten blocks on their partners foot. The first team to get all ten blocks to stay on the girls feet without the blocks falling or the girls losing their balance will win the Teamwork piece and control over the Samadhi. So are you ready!?

GROUP: YEAH!!

JD: Then on your mark, get set, GO!!

After JD said "Go" the girls lifted one foot off of the ground and the guys started putting the blocks on the girls feet.

MICHELLE: Come on Jeff, we can't let the Yellow Team win this.

JEFF: Why Michelle?

MICHELLE: Because I just know that they are going to give us the Samadhi.

JD: Five of the teams has 2 blocks balancing. While Purple and Yellow has five blocks.

STEPHANIE: Come on Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: I am going as fast as I can Stephanie you got to keep them balanced on your foot.

JD: Oh no the Gray Team has lost some of their blocks and now they have to restack them.

After a few mintues went by JD finally announced who won.

JD: That's it!! The Yellow Team won.

GREG: Amber we won.

AMBER: We did? YEAH!!

JD: Congratulations Yellow Team! Amber I just couldn't believe that you had such great balance. Here's your Teamwork piece and the Samadhi later you will tell me who you are going to give it to. Great job Yellow Team!

After JD left the other teams went to go congratulate the Yellow Team.

TERRI: Great job Yellow Team. We knew you guys were going to win.

AMBER: Thanks Terri.

GREG: Yeah thank you very much.

Now Amber and Greg are alone and talking about who the Samadhi should go to.

AMBER: So Greg who are we going to give the Samadhi to?

GREG: I was thinking that we should give it to the Gray Team.

AMBER: Why do you want to give it to them?

GREG: Because they are a strong team.

AMBER: Greg I don't want them to get the Samadhi they're my best friends.

GREG: Then who do you want to give the Samadhi to Amber?

AMBER: I was thinking about giving it to the Purple Team.

GREG: Why them? They aren't a strong team.

AMBER: I know but they came in second to us in the mission.

Now all the teams are together.

STEPHANIE: So Amber how did you keep your balance in today's mission? I barely had a hard time balancing. We also lost most of our blocks.

AMBER: Well I have a great sense of balance Stephanie. I am also use to balancing on one foot. I balance a lot on one foot at home.

Later that day the teams went to go see JD.

JD: I see a lot of nervous faces. First of all I would like to say great job Yellow Team. So here we are this is going to be the place where we come to talk about who will get the Samadhi. Amber why did you and Greg do such a wonderful job in today's mission?

AMBER: Well the reason why is because I have a great sense of balance and if the Purple Team won I just had a feeling that they will give us the Samadhi. So I was telling Greg that we got to win this because I didn't want to get the Samadhi.

JD: Why the Purple Team?

AMBER: Because Michelle dosen't like me and I really don't like her.

JD: Michelle is that true? That you don't like her?

MICHELLE: Yes that is true.

JD: Do you want to tell me why you don't like her?

MICHELLE: The reason why is because she KNEW that I wanted to be with Greg.

AMBER: I did not know Michelle.

MICHELLE: Yes you did.

Then JD turns to the Yellow Team.

JD: Ok Yellow Team tell me what team you have decided to give the Samadhi to?

AMBER: Well first I wanted to say that I am friends with the Gray, Orange and Green Teams while Greg is friends with the Red, Purple and Blue Teams. Then after Greg and I got through talking about who we wanted to give the Samadhi to. Well at first Greg wanted to give the Samadhi to the Gray Team because they are a strong team but I didn't want to give it to them so I decided to give it to the Purple Team.

JD: So the Purple Team gets it?

AMBER: Yeah we are going to give it to the Purple Team, but Greg doesn't want them to get it, but they're getting it anyways.

JD: So Purple Team grab the Samadhi from the Yellow Team and come up here and we'll see what's inside it.

Then the Purple Team walks up to where JD is at and then they break it open.

JD: You see this is a statue of a man sitting down and he looks unhappy and that means you will be sitting out in tomorrow's Temple Mission. That doesn't mean that you are going to the Temple it just means that you can't save yourselves from going to the Temple. So get a good night's rest and I will see you all tomorrow.


	4. Day 4, Temple Mission 1, Crab Walking

Day 4, Temple Mission #1, Crab Walking

MICHELLE: I am so nervous about today's Temple Mission. I know that I can't play to win to save myself from going to the Temple but I just know that if the Yellow Team wins they will send us to the Temple.

JEFF (talking to Michelle): I agree with you on that Michelle. I really don't want to go to the Temple.

Now the Teams are standing in front of JD.

JD: There are a lot of nervous faces especially on the Purple Team. Purple Team yesterday you got the Samadhi and inside it was what Jeff?

JEFF: A statue of a man sitting down and looking unhappy.

JD: Because what will you be doing today.

JEFF: Sitting out.

JD: Sitting out right. That doesn't really mean that you are going to Temple it will just mean that you can't save yourselves from going. So today's Temple Mission is that you have to Crab Walk from one end to the other end without letting the blocks that you have to balance on your stomachs fall off. If the blocks fall off then you have to stop where you are at rebalance them and then you can continue on. The first team to get all their blocks to the other side will decide what two teams will be going to the Temple. Are you guys ready?

THE TEAMS: YEAH!!

JD: Then on your mark, get set, GOOOOOOO!!

Then after JD said "Go" the Teams started Crab Walking.

AMBER: Come on Greg we got to win this!

GREG: Why Amber?

AMBER: I really don't want to go to the Temple.

JD: Yellow is in the lead. Then the Gray Team. Then the Green Team. Then the Orange Team and Red and Blue are last.

JD: Oh no three of the teams have lost their blocks and now they have to restack them. It is a race between the Yellow the Gray and the Green teams. That's it the Yellow Team won.

YELLOW TEAM: YEAH we won!!

JD: Congratulations again Yellow. You won your second mission in a row. Later you will tell me what two teams are going to the Temple. Great job Yellow.

After JD left all the teams went to go congratulate the Yellow Team.

DEEDEE: Congratulations Yellow. You guys did a great job.

YELLOW TEAM: Thanks Deedee.

DEEDEE: You're welcome.

MICHELLE: Please don't send me.

GREG: Don't worry Michelle we won't send you.

Now Amber and Greg are talking about who they should send to the Temple.

GREG: So Amber who are we going to send to the Temple?

AMBER: I was thinking about sending the Purple Team.

GREG: I told Michelle we aren't going to send them.

AMBER: Greg who do you think we should send to the Temple?

GREG: I was thinking about sending the Gray Team.

AMBER: Why them?

GREG: Because I want them gone.

AMBER: Well I want the Purple Team gone.

GREG: How about we say the you sent the Purple Team and I say that I will send the Gray Team. Ok.

AMBER: That sonuds good to me Greg.

Later that day six of the teams are sitting on the stairs in front of their huts while the Yellow Team is standing next to JD in front of the teams.

JD: So Yellow Team great job again on winning your second mission. So tell me what two teams you are going to be sending to the Temple. Remember two teams go up but only one team comes back.

AMBER: So after a lot of talking we decided to each choose a team.

GREG: The team I chose was the Gray Team.

AMBER: The team I chose was the Purple Team.

JD: Gray and Purple pack your bags and say your good-byes and at sunset I will see you up at the Temple.

MICHELLE (hugging Greg): I am going to miss you so much if I leave tonight.

GREG: I am going to miss you too.

GRAY TEAM: Bye everyone.

PURPLE TEAM: Bye guys.

THE TEAMS: Bye.

So now the Gray and Purple teams arrived at the Temple where JD was waiting for them.

JD: Welcome to the Temple of Fate the most Feared place on Endurance. In front of you there are three cauldons one contains water, one contains fire and one contains wood. You know that wood floats on water, water puts out fire and fire burns wood. The first team to win two rounds gets to stay on Endurance. So grab your first piece.

So the teams grabbed their first piece.

STEPHANIE: Let's do fire.

SPORTACUS: Are you sure?

STEPHANIE: Yes I am sure.

SPORTACUS: Ok.

JD: Gray Team I'll take your piece and Purple Team I'll take your piece as well.

Then JD took both teams pieces and put them in the burning cauldon behind him.

JD: Let's see both elements rise now.

GRAY: FIRE PURPLE: WOOD

JD: Gray, you win this next round you will go back and see your friends. Purple you have to win this to stay in the game. Pick up your next piece.

MICHELLE: Let's go with fire this time.

JEFF: You sure about that.

MICHELLE: Yes.

JEFF: Ok let's go with fire.

JD: Purple Team I'll take your piece and I'll take your piece too Gray.

Then JD took both pieces again and put them in the cauldon behind him.

JD: Let's see both elements rise now.

GRAY: WOOD PURPLE: FIRE

JD: Oh you pick the exact opposite pick this time. Fire burns for you Purple as it did for Gray. Pick up what will be your final piece.

SPORTACUS: Let's go with wood again.

STEPHANIE: Ok let's go with it.

JD: I'll take both of your pieces now. Ok. Let's see both elements rise now.

GRAY: WOOD PURPLE: WATER

JD: Congratulations Gray Team you did it.

SPORTACUS: We did it Stephanie!

STEPHANIE: Yeah!!

JD: Gray Team you are heading back to see your friends. Purple Team I'm sorry to say but you are going to home. I know that you will be missed.

Then the Purple Team fades into the darkness.

JD: Gray why don't you grab your stuff and go see your friends.

Then they head back to see their friends.

AMBER: It's the Gray Team.

A FEW TEAMS: YEAH!!

Then the guys are hugging Sportacus and the girls are hugging Stephanie.


	5. Day 5 Endurance Mission 2, 3 Legged Race

Day 5, Endurance Mission #2, Three-Legged Race

JD: You all know that the Purple Team went home and they left behind their piece and a letter. Greg would you like to read the letter?

GREG: Yes I would. This is from Michelle. "Dear Everyone, It was great getting to know all of you. To the Blue and Red Teams keep our allience alive. To Amber on the Yellow Team I know that we had our diffences but I hope that you and Greg make it all the way. Love, Michelle." This is from Jeff. "Hey Everyone, It was really great getting to know all of you. Michelle and I have decided to give our Perseverance piece to the Yellow Team. Love, Jeff."

JD: So Yellow Team the Purple Team has given you their Perseverance piece. Now you guys have three pieces while all the other teams has one piece. So today's Mission is for something really big.

Then Greg and Amber hung up their Perseverance piece with their other two pieces. Later in the afternoon the teams walk over to where JD is waiting for them.

JD: So like I said this morning today's Mission is for something really big. The winner of today's mission gets to divide the teams in half. That's right tomorrow's Temple Mission would be six on six. If you win you get the Discipline piece and get to choose the Superteams. Today's mission is the Three-Legged Race. You and your partner will be tied at the ankles and then both you and your partner would have to work together to walk from the starting line all the way down to where your team color flag is at and come back here with your flag. So let's get you all tied together.

So now all the teams all tied to each other at the ankles.

JD: Are you guys ready!?

GROUP: YEAH!!

JD: Then on your mark, get set, GO!!

So after JD said "GO" the teams raced down the clearing to their team colored flag.

YELLOW TEAM: Out, in, out, in.

AMBER: Come on Greg we gotta win.

JD: Yellow has a slight lead.

RED TEAM: Out, in, out, in, out, in.

ORANGE TEAM: Out, in, out, in.

JD: Yellow still has the lead. Green is right behind them followed by the Orange Team, then the Red Team, then the Gray Team and Blue Team is last.

Then five mintues later the Yellow Team grabbed the team colored flag and was headed back. Followed by the other teams in this order: Green, Orange, Gray, Red and Blue.

JD: That's it the Yellow Team wins again.

YELLOW TEAM: Oh my god we won again.

JD: Yellow we are meeting like this in awful lot. You get the Discipline piece and later you will tell me who you want on your Superteams. Congratulations Yellow.

AMBER: Thanks JD.

Now four of the Teams are talking to each other. After the Yellow Team hangs up their Discipline piece with their other three pieces.

STEVE: So who do you want on your Superteam?

AMBER: I want the Green and Orange Teams on my Superteam. How about you Greg who do you want on our Superteam?

GREG: Amber you know that I want Red and Blue on our team.

AMBER: I know you do Greg but I really want to be with Terri and Deedee.

SPORTACUS: I have an idea how about you put us with Blue and Red.

With the Red and Blue teams.

MURRAY: Do you think that we are going to be on Yellow's Superteam?

MEG: I think we are but I am not so sure.

ANTHONY: I think that we are going to be with them because Greg is are good friend.

MIKAELA: I think that Amber is going to but two of the other teams on their Superteam.

Back with the other four teams.

Z: Do you guys think that Blue and Red know that we want them gone?

AMBER: I think so Z. They are looking at us and think that we want them gone because it is 4 teams here and 2 teams there.

Later with JD.

JD: Welcome. So there is a lot to talk about but first of all I just have to say that the Yellow Team has won three missions in a row. How do you guys do it?

AMBER: We just get awfully lucky JD.

JD: I believe you are right Amber.

AMBER: Why thank you JD.

JD: So Anthony what do you think about the Yellow Team winning all three missions so far?

ANTHONY: Well like they said they get awfully lucky.

JD: I think you are right about that. But in today's mission you all had to work together because you all were tied at the ankles with your partners and I am looking at the Yellow Team and to me it looks like Greg is the tallest one here and Amber is the shortest one here. Wouldn't you say so Yellow Team.

YELLOW TEAM: Yeah.

JD: So Yellow Team which two teams do you want on your Superteam?

AMBER: On our Superteam we want the Green and Orange teams.

JD: So one Superteam we have the Yellow, Green and Orange. The other Superteam is Gray, Blue and Red. So everyone get a good night sleep and I will see you all tomorrow.


	6. Day 6, Temple Mission 2, Plank Walk

Day 6, Temple Mission #2, Plank Walk

JD: I see two Superteams in front of me. Gray, Blue and Red teams make up one Superteam and the Yellow, Green and Orange teams makes up the other Superteam. So today's mission is called "Plank Walk." What you have to do is that each member on your Superteam will have one foot on each board also you will be holding a rope in each hand. Then you have to walk down to where your team color flag is grab it and then turn around and walk back down here. The Superteam that wins all three teams on that Superteam will be safe from going to the Temple. Two of the three losing teams will find themselves up at Temple. So who is going to be the leader on your Superteam Gray, Blue and Red.

MEG: I think Stephanie should be the leader.

JD: Yellow, Green and Orange who is going to be the leader of your Superteam.

AMBER: Me.

JD: You know whenever you see me there's a catch. When you reach your team color flag and you have to come back here well the person in the back becomes the leader and the one who was the leader is now in the back but you have to turn around without touching the ground. So let's get you in postion on your planks.

Then each member from each Superteam were in postion and here is how they were standing on there planks: Amber, Greg, Terri, Steve, Deedee and Z. The other Superteam: Stephanie, Sportacus, Mikaela, Anthony, Meg and Murray.

JD: Are you ready!?

THE TEAMS: YEAH!!

JD: Then on your mark, get set, GOOOO!!

After JD said "GO" each Superteam walked to their team color flag on their planks.

AMBER: Left, right, left, right.

STEPHANIE: Left, right, left, right.

JD: The Yellow, Green and Orange Superteam has a slight lead.

TERRI: Come on guys let's go faster. Left, right, left, right.

JD: The Yellow, Green and Orange Superteam has grabbed their flag and is now turning around to come back here. Z is now the leader and Amber is in the back now. The other Superteam is having trouble turning around.

Then after a few mintues the Yellow, Green and Orange Superteam has made it back with their team color flag.

JD: That's it. The Superteam of Yellow, Green and Orange has won.

YELLOW, GREEN AND ORANGE: YAY!! We won!

JD: Congratulations Yellow, Green and Orange. You guys were fast.

After JD left the other Superteam were congratulating the Yellow, Green and Orange Superteam.

DEEDEE: We did an awesome job today.

STEVE: Yeah we did.

TERRI: So who are we going to sending to Temple?

AMBER: We are sending Red and Blue to the Temple.

Later with JD the Yellow, Green and Orange Superteam are standing next to him.

JD: Amber, I will let you tell us which two of the three teams sitting on the stairs are going to the Temple tonight.

AMBER: Well we all thought long and hard and then we finally decided that the Gray Team...will not be going to the Temple tonight. Red and Blue are going.

JD: Red Team, Blue Team pack your bags and say your goodbyes and I will see you tonight up at the Temple of Fate.

After JD left the Red and Blue teams packed their bags and said goodbye to their friends.

MURRAY: Bye Greg.

GREG: Bye Murray.

MEG: Goodbye everyone.

ANTHONY: See you guys later that is if I come back.

MIKAELA: Bye everyone.

THE TEAMS: Goodbye.

Later up at the Temple of Fate with the Red and Blue teams.

JD: Welcome to the Temple of Fate the most Feared place on Endurance. In front of you there are three cauldons one contains water, one contains fire and one contains wood. You know that wood floats on water, water puts out fire and fire burns wood. The first team to win two rounds gets to stay on Endurance. So grab your first piece.

So the teams grabbed their first piece.

MEG: Let's go with fire first.

MURRAY: Are you sure Meg?

MEG: Yes I am sure.

MURRAY: Ok.

JD: Red Team I'll take your piece and Blue Team I'll take your piece as well.

Then JD took both teams pieces and put them in the burning cauldon behind him.

JD: Let's see both elements rise now.

RED: FIRE BLUE: WATER

JD: Blue you win this next round you will go back and see your friends. Red you need to win this next round to stay in the game or else you will be going home. Pick up your next piece of wood.

ANTHONY: Let's go with water again.

MIKAELA: Why?

ANTHONY: Because they think we might not do that again.

MIKAELA: Ok.

JD: Let's see both elements rise now.

RED: WOOD BLUE: WATER

JD: Red you won this round can you win the next round to go back and see your friends or will that be the Blue Team.

MURRAY: Let's go with fire again.

MEG: Ok.

JD: Let's see both elements rise now.

RED: FIRE BLUE: WATER

JD: Blue you picked water all three times and the third time was a charm you guys are heading back to see your friends. Congratulations Blue Team go back and see your friends I bet they are wondering who is coming back.

GREG: Who is it?

AMBER: It's the Blue Team.

BLUE TEAM: Yeah we're back.

The other teams were happy to see the Blue Team come back.


	7. Day 7 Endurance Mission 3 Plant the Flag

Day 7, Endurance Mission #3, Plant the Flag

JD: You all know that the Red Team went home last night. They left behind their heart piece and a note. This time I think I let Amber read it.

So JD handed Amber the letter from the Red Team.

AMBER: Dear Everyone, We both had a great time meeting all of you. Yellow Team no hard feelings, but we hope that you can endure and win it all. This may be a shock but we have decided to give our heart piece to the Blue Team. From, Murray and Meg the Red Team.

JD: So Blue Team the Red Team has giving you their heart piece and that puts you in a total of two pieces. Yellow has 4 pieces and the other teams all have one. You all can add to that with today's mission. Blue Team you can go and hang up your piece now. I will meet you all over for the mission in a few hours.

So the Blue Team went and hung up their piece that the Red Team gave them.

AMBER: I can't believe it.

DEEDEE: Can believe what?

AMBER: I can't believe the Red Team gave the Blue Team their piece.

TERRI: They want you to win though.

AMBER: Yeah I know that but if they wanted us to win they would've gave their piece to us instead.

ANTHONY: Do you think that Greg and Amber are upset that the Red Team didn't give them their piece?

MIKAELA: Yeah I think they are, but the Red Team did say they want them to win.

GREG: If they wanted us to win they should've giving their piece to us instead.

A couple hours later the teams went to go see JD for the mission.

JD: Today's mission is called Plant the Flag.

AMBER: Oh this again.

JD: Yes Amber I am having you guys to a mission that was on Endurance 1. This time it is going to be a little bit different than it was on Endurance 1.

AMBER: How different is it going to be?

JD: Well instead of the guys running back and forth to move the girls up and down this time you both are going to run back and forth. Both you and your partner are going to be tied at the waist. When I say "go" the girls will run to the flag and run it back to their partner then the guys will take the flag from their partner and run way over their and plant it and then run back and tag your partner and this will happen until one team has transfer all four of their flags from one side to the other. So let's get you all set up.

Now the teams are tied at the waist.

JD: Are you guys ready?

THE TEAMS: Yeah!!

JD: Ok, on your mark, get set, GO!!

After JD said "GO" the girls took off running and they grabbed their flag and ran it back to their partners. Then the guys took the flag and ran it to the opposite side.

JD: Gray Team is the first one to get their flag to the other side. Second is the Yellow Team third is the Green Team.

STEPHANIE: Come on Sportacus. I have a feeling that we are going to win this.

A few minutes went by and JD announced who the winner is.

JD: Oh that's it the Gray Team won.

GRAY TEAM: YAY!! We won.

JD: Congrats!! You broke the Yellow Team's winning streak. You have earned the Strengh piece and the right to give the Samadhi to anyone of the other teams. Later you will tell me what team you are going to give the Samadhi to.

After JD left the other teams congratulate the Gray Team.

AMBER: Congratulations you two. I knew that you were going to win this.

SPORTACUS: Thanks Amber.

STEPHANIE: How did you know that we were going to win this?

AMBER: Because Sportacus is an extremely fast runner. So when JD mentioned that we had to run back and forth I knew that the Gray Team was going to win.

STEPHANIE: Thanks so much, Amber.

AMBER; You're welcome, Stephanie and Sportacus.

Now the Gray Team are alone and talking about who they want to give the Samadhi to.

SPORTACUS: So who do you want to get the Samadhi Stephanie?

STEPHANIE: I am not sure yet.

SPORTACUS: Neither am I.

STEPHANIE: What about the Green Team or the Orange Team?

SPORTACUS: No let's not give it to them.

STEPHANIE: Why not?

SPORTACUS: Because Amber told me that if anyone goes after Green or Orange that she will do anything that she can to get rid of that team that goes after Green or Orange.

STEPHANIE: Are you sure?

SPORTACUS: Yes I am sure.

STEPHANIE: Why?

SPORTACUS: Because her, Terri and Deedee are really close and they're her best friends here. How about the Blue Team?

STEPHANIE: Yeah let's give it to the Blue Team.

A few minutes later the five teams went to go see JD.

JD: Here we are again but this time the team that has control is the Gray Team. So Amber how do you feel that the Gray Team won today.

AMBER: Well JD I had a feeling that they were going to win today's mission.

JD: How did you know that?

AMBER: Well once I heard you say that we had to run back and forth I just had a feeling that the Gray Team was going to win.

JD: Why is that?

AMBER: Because I know that Sportacus is the fastest runner here so that made me think that this was their mission to win.

JD: Wow Amber you are amazing how you know all of that.

When JD said that to Amber she started to blush.

AMBER: Thanks JD.

JD turns to the Gray Team.

JD: So Gray Team have you decided what team is going to get the Samadhi?

GRAY TEAM: Yes we have.

JD: So who is going to be getting the Samadhi?

STEPHANIE: Well we thought long and hard about this and we finally decided that.

SPORTACUS: The Blue Team is going to get the Samadhi.

JD: So Blue Team grab the Samadhi from the Gray Team and we'll see what's inside it.

So the Blue Team got the Samadhi from Gray and went up to where JD was.

JD: Ok. Now Anthony smash it against the rock and let's see what's inside it.

So Anthony smashed it against the rock and inside it was a small ball.

JD: Blue Team tomorrow you will have an extra ball to control in tomorrow's Temple Mission. That doesn't mean that you are going to the Temple it just means that it will be a little hard to save yourselves from going to the Temple. Get a good night's rest and I will see you tomorrow.


	8. Day 8, Temple Mission 3, Rollerball

The teams were walking up to where JD is. Every time [color=Yellow]Amber[/color] sees JD she always gets a smile on her face. JD never notices that [color=Yellow]Amber[/color] always smiles when she sees him.

JD: Today's mission is called Rollerball which was inspired by Endurance 2. You and your partner will be each holding of the ends of the board in front of you and you have try and get the ball from one end of the board to the other. If the ball falls off you have to start over again. The [color=Blue]Blue Team[/color] has to get three balls in while the other teams have to only get two balls in. Oh and by the way one member from each team will be blindfolded. [color=Blue]Blue Team[/color] throw me your ball.

So the [color=Blue]Blue Team[/color] threw their ball that was in the Samadhi to JD.

JD: Are you guys ready?

THE TEAMS: YEAH!

JD: On your mark, get set, GO!

So after JD said "Go" one member of each team put the ball on the board and started moving the ball along the board through the maze.

[color=Yellow]AMBER: Lift up higher.[/color]

[color=Green]TERRI: Let's go slower.[/color]

[color=Orange]DEEDEE: Easy around the corners.[/color]

Just then [color=Orange]Orange's[/color] ball fell off and they had to put another one on and start over.

JD: [color=Yellow]Yellow[/color] is almost about to get theirs in first.

A few minutes later [color=Yellow]Yellow's[/color] ball went into the ball.

[color=Yellow]GREG: There's one.[/color]

A few minutes later [color=Green]Green[/color] got a their ball in and so did [color=Orange]Orange.[/color]

JD: [color=Green]Green[/color] and [color=Orange]Orange[/color] both got their first ball in at the same time.

[color=Gray]SPORTACUS: That's our first one.[/color]

JD: [color=Gray]Gray[/color] also got their first ball in.

Now it was a race between [color=Yellow]Yellow[/color] and [color=Orange]Orange.[/color]

JD: It's a race between the [color=Yellow]Yellow[/color] and the [color=Orange]Orange[/color] teams. Whose going to get their ball in first?

A few minutes later [color=Orange]Orange[/color] got their ball in first.

JD: That's it. [color=Orange]Orange Team[/color] won the game.

[color=Orange]DEEDEE: Yes we did it![/color]

JD: Congratulations [color=Orange]Orange Team,[/color] you won your first mission. Now later today you have to tell me what two teams will be heading up to the Temple of Fate.

As JD was leaving [color=Yellow]Amber[/color] was watching him leave and her friends [color=Green]Terri[/color] and [color=Orange]Deedee[/color] noticed [color=Yellow]Amber[/color] looking at JD and questioned her why she was.

[color=Orange]DEEDEE: So [/color][color=Yellow]Amber[/color] [color=Orange]why are you looking at JD like that?[/color]

[color=Yellow]AMBER: Like what [/color][color=Orange]Dee?

DEEDEE: You like him don't you.[/color]

[color=Yellow]AMBER: Shh, I don't want anyone to know that I like the host that way so let's keep it between the three of us. Ok.[/color]

[color=Green]TERRI: Don't worry we promise to keep it a secret.[/color]

[color=Orange]DEEDEE: Yes we will you are our friend and you can totally trust us.[/color]

[color=Yellow]AMBER: Thanks, [/color][color=Orange]Dee[/color] [color=Yellow]and[/color] [color=Green]Ter,[/color][color=Yellow] you are the best.[/color]

[color=Green]TERRI: You're welcome.[/color]

[color=Orange]DEEDEE: You're very welcome.[/color]

A few minutes later [color=Orange]Orange Team[/color] is talking in private who they are going to send to the Temple of Fate.

[color=Orange]DEEDEE: So Z, who you want to send to the Temple?

Z: I was thinking about sending the [/color][color=Blue]Blue Team[/color][color=Orange] to the Temple.

DEEDEE: Ok, who is going to go with them?

Z: I'm not sure about the other team yet. Why don't you choose the other team?

DEEDEE: I know that I don't want to send the [/color][color=Green]Green[/color][color=Orange] and [/color][color=Yellow]Yellow[/color][color=Orange] teams because I'm really good friends with [/color][color=Yellow]Amber[/color][color=Orange] and [/color][color=Green]Terri[/color][color=Orange] on those teams so I was thinking the [/color][color=Gray]Gray Team.[/color]

[color=Orange]Z: Yeah I agree they are a strong team and hopefully they will come back like they did the last time they got sent up there.[/color]

Later that day the teams were sitting on the steps that lead into their huts and the [color=Orange]Orange Team[/color] is standing next to JD.

JD: Again congratulations [color=Orange]Orange Team[/color] on winning your first mission. So now you have the choice to send any two teams on the steps to the Temple of Fate. So [color=Orange]Orange Team[/color] which two teams are going to the Temple?

[color=Orange]DEEDEE: Well, we thought about it and we decided to each choose a team and I chose the [/color][color=Blue]Blue Team.[/color]

[color=Orange]Z: And I chose the [/color][color=Gray]Gray Team.[/color]

JD: Ok, [color=Blue]Blue[/color] and [color=Gray]Gray[/color] pack your bags and say your good-byes and I will see you up at the Temple of Fate tonight.

So now both teams are packing their bags.

[color=Blue]ANTHONY: This is our second trip up their.

MIKAELA: Yes hopefully we'll come back.[/color]

[color=Gray]STEPHANIE: Here we go again Sportacus.

SPORTACUS: Yes I know, but I have a strong feeling that we'll come back tonight.

STEPHANIE: I hope that you'll right.[/color]

Now both teams are saying good-bye to the other 5 teams.

[color=Yellow]AMBER (as she is giving [/color][color=Gray]Sportacus[/color][color=Yellow] a hug): Bye, [/color][color=Gray]Sportacus.

SPORTACUS (as he is hugging [/color][color=Yellow]Amber[/color] [color=Gray]back): Bye, [/color][color=Yellow]Amber.

AMBER (as she is giving [/color][color=Gray]Stephanie[/color][color=Yellow] a hug): Bye, [/color][color=Gray]Stephanie.

STEPHANIE (as she is hugging [/color][color=Yellow]Amber[/color][color=Gray] back): Bye, [/color][color=Yellow]Amber.[/color]

THE OTHER TEAMS: Bye guys.

[color=Blue]BLUE TEAM: Bye, everyone.[/color]

[color=Gray]GRAY TEAM: Bye, everyone.[/color]

Now both teams are heading up to the Temple of Fate where JD is waiting for them.

JD Welcome to the Temple of Fate. Both teams have been up here once before and have both gone back and now you find yourselves back up here again, but this time only one of you will be going back to see your friends. As you both know in front of you there are three cauldrons one contains water, one contains fire and one contains wood. You know that wood floats on water, water puts out fire and fire burns wood. The first team to win two rounds gets to stay on Endurance. So grab your first piece.

So the teams grabbed their first piece.

[color=Gray]STEPHANIE: Let's go with fire.

SPORTACUS: Are you sure?

STEPHANIE: Yes I'm sure.[/color]

JD: [color=Gray]Gray Team[/color] I'll take your piece now. [color=Blue]Blue Team[/color] I'll take yours now if you're ready.

Then JD took both teams pieces and put them in the burning cauldron behind him.

JD: Let's see both elements rise now.

[color=Blue]BLUE:[/color] WOOD [color=Gray]GRAY:[/color] FIRE

JD: [color=Gray]Gray[/color] you win the next round and you will be going back to see your friends. [color=Blue]Blue[/color] you have to win the next round to say in the game or else you will be going home. Pick up your next piece of wood.

[color=Blue]MIKAELA: Let's go with fire this time.

ANTHONY: Are you sure?

MIKAELA: Yes I'm sure.

ANTHONY: Ok.[/color]

JD: Let's see both elements rise now.

[color=Blue]BLUE:[/color] FIRE [color=Gray]GRAY:[/color] WATER

JD: [color=Gray]Gray Team[/color] you did it again second time up and second time back. I'm sorry to say [color=Blue]Blue Team,[/color] but you have to go home now. I'm sure that a lot of the teams will miss you.

So the [color=Blue]Blue Team[/color] walked behind the burning cauldron that's always behind JD and they disappeared. JD then turns to the [color=Gray]Gray Team.[/color]

JD: Congratulations, [color=Gray]Gray Team,[/color] you get to go back down and see your friends.

Now the [color=Gray]Gray Team[/color] is walking back to the huts where the other teams are waiting to see who came back from the Temple.

[color=Gray]GRAY TEAM: We're baaaaaaacccckkkk.[/color]

THE TEAMS: Yea! The [color=Gray]Gray Teams[/color] back.

The guys were hugging [color=Gray]Sportacus[/color] and the girls were hugging [color=Gray]Stephanie.[/color] Then all of them did a group hug.


End file.
